L está vistiendo un Qué?
by Woden
Summary: ...Ella se había asegurado así misma que tenía a Raito-kun y no tenia necesidad de raritos con orejas de conejo. Raritos ricos. Con geniales aros negros alrededor de sus ojos. Con geniales cabellos. Con...oh que diablos! " - tarducción. Cap10.
1. Mágico?

Veamos, este fic no lo escribí yo. La culpable es una simpática señorita que responde al nick de Tree Flower; yo solo lo he traducido, para delicia de ustedes (espero).

* * *

Raito estaba sentado en un sofá de la casa de una de las amigas de Misa. Ella lo había invitado y, sorprendentemente también a Ryuuzaki a una fiesta de disfraces que su amiga realizaba. Misa estaba vestida como una bruja, Raito estaba vestido como... bueno, solo vestía unas alas negras y una aureola del mismo color que Misa le dio.

" Te ves como un ángel caído!" chilló Misa, añadiendo más maquillaje a su cara.

" Seh, como un ángel caído sexy!" dijo su amiga, echándole un vistazo antes de que Misa la fulminara con la mirada.

Ryuuzaki estaba vestido como... bueno, Raito aún no lo sabía. El detective adicto al azúcar ni si quiera había llegado a la fiesta. Así que Raito se preguntó que clase de traje llevaría; tal vez en uno de Sherlock Holmes o un caramelo gigante. Demonios, quizás incluso se vista como Raito y se llame a si mismo kira. Si es así mataría a ese desgraciado con sus propias manos, con o sin Death Note. Pero eso sería reaccionar exageradamente. A menos que se librara del hecho de buscar su maldito nombre.

Ryuuzaki-san, aquí estás!" anunció Misa.

Raito fijo la mirada hacia el loco detective. Usaba una toga, cogía un palito de madera y lucia una falsa cicatriz en su frente.

" Qué? Soy Harry Potter! ."

* * *

N.A: Qué puedo decir? me salió rápido.


	2. MisaMisaMisaMisa!

N.T: A ver si con esto A Lawliet se alegra xD

* * *

Misa estaba teniendo una horrible mañana. Primero, ya no había más papel higiénico en el baño. Segundo, hoy no había sido posible tener una cita con Raito porque estaba "muy ocupado" trabajando con Ryuuzaki.

"Ese maldito pervertido de Ryuuzaki!" Gritó Misa, mientras caminaba alrededor de su cuarto. " Como se atreve alejarme de mi Raito-Kun!"

Abrió la puerta para correr hacia Ryuuzaki y golpearlo cuando vio algo en el piso. Lo recogió y se dio cuenta de que era un sobre dirigido a ella. Lo olió y le dio un gran abrazo.

" Huele a Raito-kun!"

Corrió hacia el sofá, se echó, y luego abrió el sobre.

_Misa,_

_Conserva esto a toda costa, no importa qué, hasta que lo necesitemos._

_Raito_

Misa estaba desconcertada cuando Raito mencionó 'Conserva esto a toda costa' hasta que sacó otra cosa del sobre. Al principio parecía una foto de ella, pero al mirarlo de cerca se dio cuenta que era Ryuuzaki, y por lo que se veía en la imagen, este invadió su cuarto mientras ella dormía. También estaba borracho. Hasta se colocó una peluca, maquillaje y pechos falsos. Misa empezó a reírse.

"HAHA Ryuuzaki esta vestido como yo!" Misa se dio cuenta de que también había un video en el sobre, así que lo colocó en el VCR y presionó play.

_"Qué demonios estas usando Ryuuzaki!?" _

_"Haha mira Raito-kuuuuun," la voz de Ryuuzaki era apenas_ _inteligible__. "Soy Misamisa!"_

_Ryuuzaki sostenia no una botella de vino, sino de cerveza que vació de un solo trago._

_"Pero si Misamisa es MisaMisa... entonces debo ser MisaMisaMisaMisa!!" _

_"Ryuuzaki... creo que deberías dejar de beber, estás completamente borracho!"_

_Ryuuzaki, que era Terco por naturaleza, agarró 2 botellas más y se las bebió al mismo tiempo._

_"Ryuuzaki, en serio, deja de beber!"_

_"Raiito-kuuun, Alguna vez te he dicho que yo-"_

El video se cortó ahí.

* * *


	3. Hoot hoot

N.T: Wow, gracias Eidan y A Lawliet por su apoyo y/o amenazas (o.o) . me motivan a mejorar cada día más en mi ardua labor.

P.D: mi e- mail se encuentra en mi profile

* * *

_Raito se reía mientras L yacía en el suelo muriendo._

_"Ganaste," L tosió, "Ganaste Ki--hoot hoot."_

_"¿Qué?" preguntó Raito, mirando a L._

"_Yagami-san, dije que tu hoot hoot."_

Raito se levantó de su casi perfecto sueño.

"Hoot hoot!"

"Maldito búho," dijo Raito, saliendo de su cama.

Caminó hacia la ventana y se asomó a través de ella. Había un ENORME búho en la rama de un árbol (obviamente). Y tenía unos enormes e inmensos ojos negros fijados en él.

"Hoot hoot," ululó el búho.

"Estúpido Búho, ¡cállate!" gritó Raito antes de tirarle algo y volver a su cama.

"Hoot hoo—OW!" Gritó el búho.

Raito oyó un chasquido, probablemente la rama, y también oyó al búho caer en el piso. Al tener éxito en su intento de callarlo, posiblemente lastimando al búho, Raito intentó dormir cuando escuchó algo.

"Estoy 57.3 seguro que eres Kira."

Raito, una vez más despierto, volvió hacia la ventana y miro abajo. En el piso, en un disfraz de búho estaba ni más ni menos que el mismísimo L.

" L, ¿¡qué demonios haces en mi casa a las 3 de la mañana y por qué estas usando un disfraz de búho!?"

* * *


	4. Se veía venir

Bueno, en vista de que hay gente (más de una persona xD) pendiente de esta traducción decidí seguirlo. Muchas gracias por todos su apoyo! Realmente los amo, excepto al ingrato(a) que lee esto y ni siquiera envía críticas.

* * *

Lo veía venir desde la fiesta de Misa. Esa mañana Raito se despertó y abrió su armario sólo para encontrar toda su ropa desaparecida. En un principio pensó que su madre había entrado en su armario cuando dormía y había donado algunas de ellas a donde sea ella dona la ropa, pero cuando le preguntó a su madre acerca de las mismas, dijo que no sabía nada.

"Puede ser que los hallas extraviado " sugirió, mientras lavaba platos en el fregadero.

Raito acudió a donde ellos investigaban, y se encontró conque L aún no había llegado. Matsuda se sorprendió al haberse percatado de ello después de casi 5 minutos, ya entonces Raito comenzó a sospechar.

Intentó concentrarse en el caso, pero su mente divagaba en lo que podría estar planeando L.

De la nada, Matsuda preguntó en voz alta hacia nadie en particular, " ¿A dónde se fue mi depósito secreto de sake?"

'Oh, no,' pensó Raito.

Justo es ese instante L, literalmente, entra a la habitación y se estrella con la puerta sosteniendo una botella de sake.

"¡MIREN TODOS!" gritó L, bien fuera de si. "¡SOY KIRA!"

"Ryuuzaki, ¿que significa todo esto? Y... ¿no son esas las ropas de Raito?"

"¡Oye, Ese mi sake!"

Raito observaba todo en shock.

* * *


	5. La extraña reunión, chocolate incluido

N.T: ¡Oh vaya, Cuantos reviews! Se ve que el condicionamiento mental si funciona xD. Nah, es broma, sin embargo ya estoy mucho más motivada que antes, gracias a todos :)

Disfruté en traducir este capítulo en especial, me parece que es uno de los más largos del fic.

Neferura.K: gracias!, sí, intentare traducir hasta el final

Amazona Verde: o.o eso es cierto, ¿Que pasó chicas (os)?

judi42: o.o nunca, NUNCA en toda mi vida una sola persona me envio tantos reviews como tú (GRACIAS !) Y sí, si puedes postear esta traducción.

Belu-Ruki: ok, vale x cuatro xD. Yo se, es dificil enterderlo a la primera, por eso estoy traduciendo xD.

AnnieLi: y de los disfraces xD

Chibyusa: xD HAHAHAHAHA, amo los chistes malos (que no lo son tanto para mí)

Eidan: :) ya te extrañaba, se veia venir xD

* * *

"Watari, ¿Sabes por qué Ryuuzaki sigue disfrazado?" Preguntó Soichiro.

Todo el equipo (incluida Misa) estaba en el llamado "Salón de reuniones."

Watari suspiró. "Sabía que esto iba a pasar algún día, pero no durante uno de los casos más importantes de Ryuuzaki."

"Espera, ¿dices que sabias que esto iba a pasar?" preguntó Raito, observando a Watari.

"Bueno, sí, pero pensé que sería cuando se comiera un dulce de más y lo enviaran a un manicomio," Watari se veía como si estuviera listo para contar una historia, así que todos le prestaron atención. "Todo comenzó cuando Ryuuzaki era un pequeño no del todo normal de nueve años..."

_L, el mono y adorable niño de nueve años, estaba acurrucado sólo en una silla de su habitación. Se encontraba en un orfanato para gente súper inteligente, L estaba triste, feliz y aburrido, todo a la vez. Triste porque sus padres habían muerto hacia mas de un año, feliz porque se había robado un enorme pastel de la cocina, y aburrido porque simplemente estaba aburrido. Cuando L esta aburrido, L hace locuras. Como robar un pastel entero. _

_"Hummmm...delicioso pastel, ¡prepárate para ser MIO!" L asió su leal cuchara y se comió el extremadamente largo pastel (sin dejar ni las migajas) en cuestión de segundos. _

L Tenía muchos hábitos extraños. Algunos de ellos eran su obsesión por los dulces, insomnia, paranoia, forma de sentar. Pero Lo que todo el mundo mejor conocía era su hábito más raro.

"¡Tengo que orinar!" todos fulminaron con la mirada no a Matsuda, sino a Mogi, quien lucía como si fuera a reventar.

" Siempre tienes que arruinar todo Mogi!" No se necesitaba saber quien dijo eso, como si fuera muy obvio.

_L solía abrir su clóset secreto (el clóset detrás del clóset) y escogía un conjunto al azar. Luego se lo colocaba. Todos los días se le veía a L usando un conjunto sacado de dios sabe donde, hasta que Watari y otra persona que no necesitan conocer comenzaron a darle pastillas hasta que L olvidó sus extrañas costumbres...Me refiero al Habito de estar cambiando constantemente de disfraz._

"Si le dieron drogas para detener su costumbre de usar disfraces, ¿por qué empezó a hacerlo de nuevo?" Preguntó Misa, tratando de imaginar a un L de nueve años.

"L pasó por mi habitación hace ya algunos meses y dijo que había sido invitado a una fiesta de disfraces y necesitaba ayuda con lo que debía usar, porque asumió que no sabía nada sobre disfraces," Watari mantenía la mirada fija, "Y luego cuando iba a decirle que no podía ir, ya tenia esa mirada rara en sus ojos. Astutamente intenté hacerle tomar algunas pastillas cubiertas para que parezcan dulces pero de repente desapareció."

Raito movía su párpado nerviosamente. ¿Así que todo esto comenzó porque Misa había invitado a Ryuuzaki a su maldita fiesta?

"¡Yo digo que atrapemos a Ryuuzaki y le hagamos tomar las pastillas!" sugirió Matsuda, esperando cobrar vengaza por lo de su sake.

"Matsuda," comenzo a decir Aizawa, "Esa es --"

Fue interrumpido cuando la puerta, que estaba con cerrojo, se abrió de la nada, revelando a un Ryuuzaki disfrazado como una barra de chocolate.

'Que barra de chocolate mas sexy,' Dijo la personalidad oculta de Raito.

'¿¡Que!? ¿¡Quien eres tú!?' Gritó Raito, mentalmente, por supuesto.

'Bueno, yo soy... (Pausa dramática), '¡tu otro yo!'

'¡NOOOOOOOOO!'

Raito exclamó esto último en voz tan alta que todo el mundo excepto la loca lunática barra de chocolate se lo quedaron mirando.

"RAIIITTTOOO-KUUUN!" exclamó Ryuuzaki . "SERÁS MÍO!" :D

Y así fue como el Temporalmente semi deserebrado Raito fue raptado por Ryuuzaki ante los ojos de todo el mundo.

Después de algunos minutos Matsuda reaccionó, "¿por qué una barra chocolate? ¿Por que no un calzón--"

* * *

N.A: Culpen a mi cerebro. Por ahora acepto sugerencias


	6. Tangas y trajes invisibles

Aqui la traducción de otro capítulo (o.o y todavia me faltan seis ) disfruten y gracias a TODOS por sus reviews!

A Lawliet: vos que amas esta traduccion y no te agradeci el apoyo, bueno...gracias xD!!

Abajo algunas aclaraciones

* * *

Raito se despertó atado a una silla. Se dio cuenta de que estaba usando un vestido.

'hhm... ¿Por qué estoy aquí...? 'Se preguntó Raito antes de recordarlo. 'Maldito L. Ahora va a violarme y...oh mierda...'

Intentó desatarse él mismo, Pero L había usado esposas y había envuelto el estomago de Raito con una cadena. El pánico empezaba a cundirlo.

"Y de todas formas, ¿dónde está ese desgraciado…?"

L se aproximó.

Raito le clavó la mirada. 'oh Dios mio...'

A L le dio hipo. "Oyee Raito, eres muy guapo... y además estas atado a una silla, soolo. Para. mííííííííííí!"

"L, sabes que esto es ilegal, y tu eres la ley!" exclamó Raito, intentando zafarse de esta complicada situación antes que algo realmente malo sucediese.

"¿La ley?" repitió L, "¿La LEY? ¡YO ESTOY POR ENCIMA DE LA LEY!"

'Eso lo explica...todo'

Fue entonces cuando Raito se dio cuenta que L estaba usando una tanga. Una muy ajustada tanga.

'Se ve ardiente' Pensó Raito, antes de cortar al instante ese pensamiento. 'Aggg, ¡pensamientos cochinos... pensamientos cochinos!'

"Es hora de jugar Raiiito-kuun!"

"¡¡DIOS MIO, NO!! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDEEE!"

Un dardo apareció de la nada y aterrizó en el cuello de L, quien no se movió. Diez más le golpearon en el cuello tumbándolo a suelo.

"Raito!"

"Raito-kun!"

Ambos Soichiro y Matsuda pegaron un grito a la vez que salían detrás de las mesas de la habitación.

Watari levantó L del piso como si fuera una pluma y se encaminó hacia desconocidas partes. No, es broma. Solo se llevó a L a su habitación para darle las pastillas y otra cosa.

"Raito, ¿te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Soichiro a su único hijo, mientras le quitaba las esposas.

"Tal vez físicamente, pero mental..."

"Raito-kun, ¿por que tienes puesto un vestido?"

"Matsuda," Dijo Raito, Mirando seria y directamente a través de los ojos de Matsuda (no de una forma gay). "Nunca. Hablaremos. De. Esto. Otra.Vez. De hecho, esto nunca ocurrió."

"Wow, Raito-kun a veces puede ser atemorizante," Matsuda se rascó atrás de la cabeza.

"RAIITO-KUN!" Una voz estridente se alzó en grito.

Todos asumieron que fue Misa, pero estaban todos equivocados. Era L, que vestía como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Tenía una insana mirada en su rostro y una cuerda en las manos. Antes que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, como un vaquero L agitó la cuerda y cogió con ella a Raito y se lo llevó arrastrándolo...otra vez.

"Bueno," Empezó Matsuda, rompiendo el hielo, " esto es mejor que cuando sugerí que fuera..."

* * *

N.A: ¡Gracias a mi amigo por preferir las tangas a los bañadores!

L esta escaseando de disfraces (Por eso es que esta como dios lo trajo al mundo). ¡Ayundenlo a llenar su clóset enviandome algunas ideas!

Los amo a todos,  
Treeflower :)

N.T (notas del traductor): En realidad no dice tangas, literalmente la palabra original es speedo. Speedo es una marca que vende tangas, así que todo el mundo empezó a llamar a ese tipo de bañador masculino speedo, aunque no fueran de esa marca.

Ah, y el título en realidad es "Speedos and birthday suits", birthday suit se puede traducir asi: ir vestido como dios lo trajo al mundo (osea desnudo). ¬3¬ pero eso no suena bien como título. ò.o si tiene alguna queja, pues… quejense! xD


	7. Adam y Eva al estilo borracho

Aqui la traducción del sexto capítulo, nuevamente GRACIAS A TODOS!!

Neferura: te eentiendo, TT lo mismo me pasa a mi!, intentaré organizar mi tiempo

Annie.Li : HAHAHAHAHAHA XDD, por dios, eso merece ser contestado. Me pregunto si no te molestará que lo coloque en mi msn

Bo-liv : ohhh, si xD no sigas que a mi tambien me va a dar hemorragia nasal. hasta ahora no hay algo parecido (exepto lo de Misa Misa) pero se lo voy a sugerir.

A Lawliet: ò.o tu tambien te demoras!, bueno ni al caso, aqui esta el capítulo para que no patees mi trasero. Gracias por lo de la canción xD, lo usaré cuando crea conveniente.

L y Near son miiiooosss: bueno, a mi me gusta más cuando se viste como búho. Pero el chocolate no es el único comestible que usa L como disfraz xD

Link no SouL: Creo que esa es la intención primaria, además de chiflar a Raito xD

* * *

Raito se levantó atado a una cama usando peluca y una hoja.

"Que demonios...oh dios..."

L ingresó a la habitación usando nada más que una hoja. Como se mantenía erguida era un misterio para Raito.

"Oye Eva, ¿listo para jugaaar?"

'Oh dios, ¿por qué siempre soy la mujer?' pensó Raito antes de decir en voz alta, "Ryuuzaki, Adam y Eva no tuvieron sexo, Adam no violó a Eva o vistió a su amigo como ella."

"..."

'Uhh...mierda se esta acercando...' entonces Raito advirtió que estaba atado con pasto crecido. '...Creo que el alcohol destruye el sentido común de Ryuuzaki...'

Raito se liberó de sus ataduras sólo para ser embestido (o apachurrado) por L hacia el suelo. A continuación L comenzó a besarlo.

'AHH POR DIOS... oh... mmmmmm...'

Y así pasó casi 5 minutos hasta que L perdió el aliento. Se paró del suelo y de pronto, sus ojos, que en antes se tornaron vidriosos volvieron a su normal forma de mirar.

"Uh...Yagami-kun... ¿Porque estas en el piso solamente con una hoja?"

"...Uh..."

"Oh dios... ¡NOOO!!" L cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Ambos fueron atacados por dardos somníferos.

* * *

N.A: Oigan muchachos ¡gracias por TODAS sus sugerencias! Usaré casi todas ellas (excepto esas sobre las que no tengo información x3 )

N.T: o.o esa nota de la autora me hace pensar seriamente en traducir sus comentarios y opiniones (el de ustedes) ¿qué dicen xD?


	8. Cupido estúpido

N.T: ¿Dije que el capítulo 5 era el más largo? ERROR, este lo ES.

Aunque tuve dificultades en entenderlo, lo logré. Ahora mi mayor preocupación es que halla quedado claro para ustedes -.-U

L y Neaar miiooss jajajjaja...: xD estás loca!!, y yo aún más porque le voy a enviar esto a la autora.

Annie.Li: A mi tampoco o.o

Ichigo De Chateaubriand: OMG, en serio te cambiaste de nombre xDD!! Ah, y no quise que sonara como que me ofendió, de hecho tu comentario me dio mucha risa :)

Neferura: p...pero no fui yo!! Fue Mello!! No es cierto Mell?...MELL?

Mello: (se da la media vuelta, corre y abandona a Woden)

Woden: o.o… (risa nerviosa) esteee… gracias por el Review xD!!

Gracias a los lectores en general, creo que al final sí mandare sus comentarios a la autora.

* * *

La semana pasada había sido muy tensa. Raito y Ryuuzaki parecían haber sufrido una pérdida de memoria post- traumática, pero Watari dijo que ya deberían haber recordado lo que pasó. Mientras ellos investigaban sentados en sus sillas, se veían inconcientes de la flotante tensión en el ambiente generado por el resto del equipo. Nótese que la palabra clave es "se veían".

Ellos NOTABAN la tensión, de hecho; si Raito hubiera tenido un cuchillo, habría sido capaz de cortarlo por lo endemoniadamente denso que era. Raito quería irse lo más rápido que su cuerpo (y el de Ryuuzaki) pudiera. Realmente no le gustaba el hecho que todo el equipo lo mirara no sólo a él, sino también a Ryuuzaki, así como tampoco le gustaba que ellos pensaran que él no se iba a dar cuenta.

Acercó su silla junto a la de Ryuuzaki. El detective en cuestión detuvo su trabajo y lo miró.

"¿Si, que sucede Yagami-kun?"

Raito, por razones que ni siquiera él alcanzaba por comprender, no le gustó como Ryuuzaki le llamó "Yagami-kun"

"Ryuuzaki, ¿podríamos salir e ir a algún lugar afuera?"

"No veo razón porque irnos, a menos que seas Kira y estés tratando de detenerme de resolver este caso…"

"No, no es por eso," dijo Raito, y notando la manera en que él lo miraba rápidamente agregó, "¡Y no soy Kira!"

"¿Entonces por qué, Yagami-kun," Hizo una pausa por un instante para beber un poco de té antes de continuar, " ves la necesidad de irte justo cuando estoy casi por encontrar algo de valiosa información?"

Ambos sabían que no había ninguna información, y que no había nada desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

"En caso que no lo hallas notado," Raito se alejó un poquito del resto del equipo (Quienes intentaban oír a hurtadillas) para que no pudieran escuchar. "Todo el mundo parece como... si se juntaran en una esquina para hablar. De hecho, me molesta la maldita manera en que me miran. Así que tal vez si salimos un rato, tal vez con Misa, se bajaría la tensión y así se concentrarían más en su trabajo."

"Ah, ya veo Raito-kun," A Raito le dio tic al escuchar su nombre. "Deberíamos salir un rato, quizá llevando a Misa, Y eso disminuiría la tensión de todos ¡así se concentrarían más en su trabajo!"

Raito tan solo asintió.

Justo en ese instante, Misa decidió irrumpir y gritarle a Ryuuzaki.

"RYUUZAKI SI NO ME DEJAS A MÍ Y A RAITO SALIR EN UNA CITA ENTONCES…"

"Ah Misa-chan, ¡precisamente de eso estábamos hablando!" exclamó Ryuuzaki con la espeluznante sonrisa que normalmente usa cuando encuentra algo de información incriminatoria en contra de Raito o cuando simplemente esta siendo un… pervertido.

"¡YAY! ¡VÁMONOS!" Misa se asió de los brazos de Raito y Ryuuzaki mientras los jalaba hacia afuera.

La puerta se cerró con violencia cuando se marcharon. La razón de que Raito se fuera era que la tensión disminuiría, sin embargo aumentó aún más.

"¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡Y QUE PASA SI SE ACUERDAN Y L EMPIEZA A VIOLAR A RAITO-KUN!" Gritó Matsuda en pánico.

Watari, quien había entrado de inadvertido, suspiró y recogió su pistola noqueadora y una noqueadora bala. El resto del equipo empezaba a asustarse. _Miren eso…muchas más balas._

* * *

Mientras estuvieron afuera, un pequeño plan se empezaba tan rápido como Ryuuzaki podía destruirlo. De todas maneras. Era un plan loco, y a Ryuuzaki no le gustaba. Su lado inteligente le decía que era muy infantil e incoherente, mientras que la otra voz, la del denominado lado infantil y desquiciado, le decía que ESO precisamente fue lo que hizo a Ryuuzaki lo que era ahora: un inteligente, pero demente detective con un lado infantil. "Razonable", su lado razonable, le decía que ERA razonable, y su otra mitad, la que él sabía que existía desde antes de ingresar al Wammy's house se MORÍA de ganas de salir e intentar el plan.

Sí, Ryuuzaki no era estúpido. Él sabía lo que había pasado hace casi una semana, no había perdido su memoria. Sólo porque en primer lugar no tenía una. Era una teoría loca, pero su lado teórico combinado con el razonable le decían que tenía una personalidad muy dividida. Y a su otro lado le gustaba Raito.

Así que mientras comían en un pequeño café y hablaban sobre cosas triviales, el otro él se volvía un fanático en su mente.

'Esperen un minuto…' Pensó Ryuuzaki. 'Si mi "otra mitad", que también opina, le gusta mucho Raito-kun, ¿Por qué continuaría con el plan?'

'Porque' dijo el otro lado de su mente que todavía no había nombrado 'es muy complicado incluso para que un genio como tú, L, lo entienda.'

'Oh.'

Ryuuzaki siguió silenciosamente a Raito y Misa regreso al cuartel. El pequeño e incompleto plan en su cabeza se transformaba lentamente en un perfecto SUPER PLAN.

'Sentido común' lloraba en una esquina junto a su gemelo Inteligencia.

"Raito-kun," Dijo Ryuuzaki, y Raito y Misa se detuvieron.

"¿Sí, qué pasa Ryuuzaki?" preguntó Raito en un tono interrogativo.

"Creo que deberías quedarte con Misa-cha por un rato, Creo que mereces el… tiempo _a solas_."

"¡p-pero, Ryuuzaki! ¿Y qué hay del caso?" Raito, como todo el mundo sabía menos Misa, no sentía NADA por ella.

"Creo que el equipo podrá manejarlo," dijo Ryuuzaki, mostrando su OTRA espeluznante sonrisa, lo cual envió escalofríos a través del cuerpo de Raito.

Los ESCALOFRÍOS . Raito recordaba haber visto esa sonrisa antes, pero no sabía dónde.

Ryuuzaki abrió las esposas y se quedó observando como Misa arrastraba a Raito más rápido que la velocidad de la luz. Haha. Luz (N.T: Luz en inglés es Light, el nombre de raito xD).

Entonces Ryuuzaki se tiró en un modo espía y comenzó arrastrándose como lo hacen en el ejército hacia su almacén secreto. Lo cual era algo difícil considerando el hecho que estaba a cinco pisos por encima del suelo en donde estaba él ahora. Se arrastró hacia dentro del elevador al mismo tiempo que ingresó Matsuda, quien lo miró como si fuera un loco, lo que probablemente no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

"Matsuda-san, ¿podría presionar el botón del piso siete?"

La música del elevador se empezaba a escuchar con L tirado en el piso y Matsuda enviándole miradas preocupadas cada par de segundos. Llegaron al piso siete y Ryuuzaki siguió arrastrándose hacia afuera.

"….Voy a tener que doblar mi terapia si realmente quiero olvidar este momento," Se dijo Matsuda a sí mismo, mitad horrorizado y mitad en shock.

Ryuuzaki continuó abajo hacia el recibidor hasta que llegó a una solitaria puerta, en frente de la cual hizo una voltereta en el aire y cayó parado. Se quitó a sí mismo la mugre que había coleccionado, y luego cerró la puerta con llave.

'¡Bendito cielo!' Se dijo L niño en mente.

Ryuuzaki dejó a L niño tomar el control de todo su cuerpo. Quien empezó caminando a través del corredor hasta al enorme clóset.

'Cuerda…pelucas…lazo….flecha…miren eso, más flechas….carcaj... cositas…sandalias….túnica…..maquillaje…'

'¡BWHAHAHA esto será la mejor cosa que ha pasado nunca!' dijo L, e incluso Ryuuzaki tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su desquiciada mitad.

* * *

Raito se aburría de mente (porque realmente sabemos que ESTABA demente). Misa era toda BLABLABLAestoBLABLALBAaquello. Era tan aburrido.

"…y entonces Kaoru-chan estaba en plan de '¡Hibari-chan no necesitas un hombre que te mire como si fuera un vampiro'! Y luego Hibari estaba en plan de '¡Es lindo, y al menos yo TENGO un hombre!'"

'Maldita sea Misa, ¡a quién le importa si Kaoru está celosa de Hibari!' pensó Raito internamente y sin embargo dijo audiblemente, "¿Que piensas de esta situación?"

"¡Que realmente no me importa porque Misa Misa tiene a Raito-kun!" exclamó Misa mientra se aferraba al brazo de Raito.

'Ugh…mejor que Ryuuzaki venga pronto…'

Mientras esos dos tenían un momento… a solas, L estaba actualmente colgado del techo usando la cuerda. Tenía algunos problemas con el lazo y la flecha, pero todo iba bien al final.

"¡¡Flecha de Cupido, muestra el verdadero amor!!" exclamó L y disparo la primera flecha… hacia el trasero de Misa.

La "pareja" estaba desconcertada al comienzo, pero rápidamente cambió cuando la flecha le dio a Misa.

"¡AH! ¡RYUUZAKI ERES UN PERVERTIDO!"

La siguiente flecha, una del tipo destapa baños, le dio y se atascó el la frente de Raito.

La expresión molesta de Misa cambió a una super-hyper-feliz-activa expresión.

"¡EEK! ¡¡RYUUZAKI-KUN SE DA CUENTA DEL VERDADERO AMOR DE MISAMISA POR RAITO Y SE VISTIÓ COMO CUPIDO PARA DARNOS SU BENDICIÓN POR UN FELIZ FUTURO!! ¡ESO ES TAN LINDO Y DULCE!" gritó Misa y comenzó a besuquearse con Raito.

'Ku ku ku, pronto Raito-kun, pronto…' L tenia esa espeluznante sonrisa otra vez y lentamente volvió al techo, como una araña.

* * *

**N.A: Haha. Después de un billón de años volví de regreso...¡para robarles sus manzanas acarameladas! ****Hyuk hyuk hyuk! De todas formas...¿les gusta? ****Yo ACTUALIZARÉ... pero en caso que no será al próxima semana...¡siempre recibo regalos! ¡Especialmente el 7 de noviembre! (haha Cumpleaños :D)**

**Siguiente capítulo: ¿Ninja? no. ¡Espía!**

**N.T: Ahora me parece que no me voy aparecer por lo menos dentro de 2 semanas y media. He terminado 2 traducciones en un día, estoy muerta… (Woden se desmaya)**


	9. ¡Super ESPÍA! ¡ y PASTEL!

N.T: Antes que nada, PERDÓÓÓÓNN o.o !! De veras lamento haberme desaparecido… (calculando mentalmente) cuatro meses!! Eso pasa cuando te secuestran los estudios. Pero como ahora estoy de vacaciones puedo actualizar más seguido ú.ù

* * *

Ryuuzaki prácticamente sintió la intención asesina (Haha naruto) que emanaba Raito-kun. Este no estaba muy contento con el hecho que Misa lo haya besuqueado por 5 minutos (Raito casi se desmaya por falta de aire). Maldita Misa, ¿cómo podía contener el aliento? Tal vez podía respirar con su enorme trasero o algo parecido.

Ryuuzaki escuchaba música. Usualmente sólo escuchaba música clásica cuando resolvía casos, pero hacia ya mucho tiempo que no había escuchado otra cosa más que clásica. Así buscó a través de una gigantesca lista de música. Antes de pasar por la canción Nº 1000, ya había resuelto que era una pérdida de tiempo, entonces presionó el botón de "escuchar todo". Por ello ahora él escuchaba el tema musical de Spiderman.

'Spiderman, Spiderman…' tarareaba Ryuuzaki, lo que provocó una mirada furtiva por parte de Raito.

Probaba un sorbo de su azucarado té cuando una nueva canción empezó.

Una emoción brilló en sus ojos que no habían brillado desde… ¡nunca! De hecho, no habían brillado desde que Matsuda le regaló ese CD de canciones que, para ser sinceros, había preparado para si mismo y luego se lo había dado a Ryuuzaki hacia unos pocos días (e incluso había creado un tema musical para L ¡y le habia creado versiones del mismo un par de veces!)La otra parte de L emitió un inesperado gritito de fanática, y su nuevo amor cambió de Raito a Matsuda.

'¡La mejor idea que jamás haya existido L!'

'¡Si, incluso Ryuuzaki ayudó!'

'¡Yay!'

Varias "personalidades" en su mente hablaban a la vez que él alzaba un poquito el volumen a ver si se callaban.

La canción que se estaba escuchando en ese instante era una de las del CD que Matsuda le había dado.

Ryuuzaki paró la canción, se puso de pie, y discretamente esposó a Raito al escritorio. Todo el mundo lo miró interrogatoriamente.

"Minna," Dijo Ryuuzaki. "Todos, siento que ya es tiempo que hagamos… ¡un corretón!"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Huh?"

"Pero Ryuuzaki-san, ¡soy un asco corriendo!"

Todos tenían la misma expresión, excepto Matsuda quien había dicho que era un asco.

"¡Quien sea el que gane obtendrá una bonificación por Halloween!"

Ninguno se había dado cuenta, pero ERA Halloween.

"Todo el camino desde aquí hasta el tejado, ¡YA!"

Todo el mundo (menos Ryuuzaki y Raito) inmediatamente empezaron a correr. Pobres ingenuos.

"Ryuuzaki, ¿que demonios estás haciendo?"

"Oh…nada." La sonrisa espeluznante número 2 (esa que le causa pesadillas a Raito) apareció en el rostro de L.

L corrió al estilo ninja (también conocido como la forma en que los ninjas en Naruto corren: con sus brazos detrás de sus espaldas o lo que sea) hasta su mágico clóset repleto de sus disfraces.

"¡LO ENCONTRÉ NEECHAN!" gritó L mentalmente a Ryuuzaki. Este se estremeció.

L sacó una "pistola" y se asomó por el portillo. Apuntó el revolver hacia la ventana que estaba a unos pocos pisos por encima de la suya que estaba abierta y disparó. Era una pistola que disparaba un gancho. El revolver disparó el gancho hacia dentro de la ventana. L jaló la cuerda para asegurarse que era seguro antes de trepar fuera de la ventana y escalar la pared.

(Comienza la música de JAMES BOND)

Aizawa estaba pasando el rato al lado de la ventana. Tomaba un pequeño descanso y un respiro de aire fresco. De repente, un gancho vino a través ventana y se estancó ahí. Y solo se quedo observando hasta que L trepó por ella disfrazado de James Bond.

"Ryuuzaki, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Siguiendo el plan, y mi nombre es Bond. James Bond," replicó L antes de preparar la pistola y saltar fuera de la ventana al mismo tiempo que disparaba el gancho. Este casi no se engancha en el alféizar. "Bueno, como dicen en Japón, ¡Ja ne, Aizawa-san!" Y comenzó a escalar de nuevo la pared.

Aizawa comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la parte superior del edificio, preguntándose si Matsuda ya habría llegado.

* * *

Matsuda suspìró. Había estado desde hace rato en la azotea y sin siquiera haber perdido el aliento en el intento de llegar hasta allí. Había una cosa genial llamada elevador, y tantos años en el equipo de carreras a campo traviesa (1) de la secundaria. Se había llamado así mismo lento porque se consideraba lento. Tonto Matsuda.

De pronto Matsuda escuchó a alguien tararear la canción tema de James Bond y se preguntó si era Aizawa; este siempre estaba metido en películas de espías. Aunque se sorprendió bastante cuando vio a L escalando hacia la cima del edificio.

"¡Ryuuzaki-san!" dije Matsuda con un timbre de sorpresa en su voz. "¿Que haces aquí… y porque estas vestido como James Bond?"

Se encogió de hombros. "A lo mejor quería ser un espía… como es casi como un detective entonces…"

Matsuda pensó que L se escuchaba un poquito… más joven de lo que probablemente era.

"A propósito, Matsuda-san," comenzó L, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos de búho.

"¿Que pasa Ryuuzaki?"

"¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí tan rápido?"

"Por este realmente gran invento, se llama elevador y te lleva tan alto como puede llegar sin tener que subir tantos escalones"

Ryuuzaki parpadeó. Nunca hubiera esperado algo así de Matsuda; el hombre estaba repleto de sorpresas.

L se encontró así mismo caminando muy cerca de Matsuda y…

Todos estaban realmente cansados al intentar llegar a la cima. Ellos no fueron lo suficientemente listos como para usar el elevador, y estaban muy cansados. El volverte viejo te hace eso. Pero una de las cosas que nunca esperaron fue el ver a Matsuda y Ryuuzaki…besándose.

* * *

"Um…¿hola?" gritó Raito. "¿hay alguien ahí? ¡Sigo esposado al maldito escritorio ¿saben?!"

* * *

**NA: ¿Les gustó? Si, creo que es un L x Matsuda! ¡Imagínense! Por cierto, cuando uso a L en vez de Ryuuzaki, significa que es su lado "infantil". Ryuuzaki es el actual L en el anime/manga que todos amamos. El único problema es que para mi es difícil, ya saben… figurarlos con su personalidad exacta.**

**Bueno, de todas formas…**

**Aquí tienen un omake (2) en honor al cumpleaños de L (y el de Halloween…creo)**

¡Y FELIZ HALLOWEEN!

* * *

**OMAKE: ¡PASTEL-Y-CIOSO!**

Todo el equipo (menos Matsuda y Ryuuzaki) estaba en la habitación de investigaciones haciendo lo que demonios usualmente hacen. Ryuuzaki ingresó a la habitación, como en lo que algunas personas llamarían "modalidad-emo".

Se podía sentir por todos en la habitación que él prácticamente rebosaba a emo.

"¿Estás bien Ryuuzaki?" Raito fue el más valiente en preguntar, y el perdedor de un silencioso concurso de miradas con todos los demás en la habitación.

"De hecho, ahora que preguntas Raito-kun," a Raito le dio tic al uso del Kun. "hoy me siento algo deprimido."

"¿y la razón?

"¿que ahora te importa?"

"sólo contesta la maldita pregunta."

"bueno, hoy es mi cumpleaños."

Todo el mundo se le quedo mirando. ¿Su cumpleaños era en todos los días de Halloween?

"¿Qué hay de malo en ello?"

"Que quería capturar a Kira antes de eso pero…"

Watari vino cargando una ENORME caja.

"Ryuuzaki, Matsuda quiso que trajera esto hasta aquí y lo abriera…" dijo Watari.

Ryuuzaki asintió y Watari lo abrió revelando…

"¡SANTOS SUSHIS PODRIDOS!" exclamó Soichiro, ganándose miradas raras por parte de todos.

Era un pastel gigante con la inscripción "Feliz cumpleaños L" en enormes letras de glaseado negro.

Ryuuzaki se quedo mirándolo con sus grandes, muy emocionales y felices ojos. Introdujo su dedo en el pastel para probar un poquito del glaseado, y su rostro pasó por una serie de emociones. Sus ojos prácticamente lagrimeaban.

"¡Matsuda es tan lindo! Sabía cuando era mi cumpleaños y -sniff- ¡y que sabor de pastel amo!"

Matsuda vino usando—lo adivinaron—un sombrero de pastel. ¿Que no era eso en lo que estaban pensando?

"¡Feliz cumpleaños L! Te hubiera dado un disfraz de pastel pero a la tienda se le agotaron y…"

Ryuuzaki se lanzó a estrujarlo.

"¡¡ EL MEJOR REGALO QUE JAMÁS HAYA EXISTIDO!!"

Matsuda se ruborizó y se le vio un poco bastante avergonzado. Se levantaron del piso. Matsuda colocó el sombrero en la cabeza de L y gritó, "¡FIESTA!" mientras sacaba una ENORME caja llena de sake.

Ustedes solo podrían ADIVINAR lo que va a pasar.

* * *

N.T: UAAAHHHH!! Como amo este capítulo!! ¿No es tierno el LxMatsu? Aquí abajo algunas aclaraciones:

(1) A campo traviesa se refiere el cruzar el campo, saliéndose del sendero establecido (o lo que me pasa frecuentemente cuando juego al mariokart)

(2) **Omake**, premio, regalo suplementario, extra, añadido, suplemento. Es una palabra japonesa utilizada para referirse a los extras en los DVD o a juguetes incluidos por la compra de algún producto. En Occidente, se suele referir a los extras que vienen incluidos en la compra de anime o manga. (Definición encontrada en wilkipedia)


	10. A MisaMisa le gusta los conejos de fresa

N.A: Saben? ...**IBA** a poner algunos capítulos por San Valentín... pero lo olvidé por completo e hice esto. Oh bueno. Oh si, y...aquí hay una pequeña llave para contener a todas esas personalidades chaladas. Haha. Incluso así no puedo contenerlas, y eso que yo las hice!

_"Konnichi wa. Soy L."_

_**"Tarado**__**. **__**Soy yo el prudente e inteligente original..." **_–es interrumpido-

'Ryuuzaki.'

* * *

Habían hecho lo que seria para siempre conocido como la impopular "Ruptura MatsuL." Ambos, me refiero a Matsuda y L, trataron de olvidar que alguna vez habían hecho TODO juntos. Lo que es difícil, considerando que la mitad de sus ropas tuvieron que ser removidas, y que Mogi estaría por siempre aterrado por lo que vio. No lo olvidemos: Ellos trabajan en la misma habitación.

L, y el pobre Raito siendo el pobre tipo encadenado por un lunático, estaban ambos encerrados en el dormitorio haciendo alguna investigación allí. El papá de Raito estubo totalmente en desacuerdo, y pensando el la ruptura MatsuL, demandó que trabajaran con todos, o al menos no en un dormitorio.

Por supuesto, siendo el defectuoso tonto testarudo detective, L se encerró así mismo, y a Raito, en el dormitorio.

Este último tuvo suficiente de ello. En medio de los argumentos y desvaríos mentales de L, Raito finalmente dijo algo.

"_Digo que derribemos a Matsuda y…"_

"Ryuuzaki."

L, erm…Ryuuzaki alzo la mirada desde su laptop y observó a Raito.

"¿Si Yagami-kun?"

"¡Esto es ridículo!"

"¿Qué es ridículo?"

"¡Tú y tu estúpida ruptura!"

"¿Ruptura con quién?"

"¡¡Con Matsuda!!"

"…nunca estuve con…."

"¡CÁLLATE y deja de pretender que nunca estuviste con él! ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Sólo trabaja en la misma habitación que él, y OLVÍDALO!" Y luego Light se vino en un largo monólogo que probablemente había preparado de antemano.

L se apagó y regresó a su disputa mental.

"_Bueno__, como seguía diciendo…lo golpeamos y…"_

"_**Baka. Esta en lo cierto y lo sabes."**_

'…no podríamos tan solo volver a nuestro antiguo plan?'

"_**Idiotas, todos ustedes."**_

"_Lo dice el idiota en la jaula."_

"_**Ya**__** me saldré. Y entonces todo volverá a la normalidad."**_

"…Ryuuzaki, siquiera me estas escuchando?!"

"Huh?" dijo L uninteligentemente. (1)(N.T: ni siquiera sabía que esa palabra existía)

"Como sea…"

Hubo un gran estrépito proveniente de la puerta.

"OIGAN! DEJEN ENTRAR A MISA!"

Los ojos de Ryuuzaki se iluminaron.

Su mente gruñia mientras se levantaba y abria la puerta. Un rubio proyectil voló desde la puerta y se aferró a Raito.

"Ne, Raiiiito-kun!" Dijo Misa alegremente. "¡Salgamos en una C-I-T-A!"

"Pero, Misa, Tengo trabajo que hacer y el caso…"

"Esa es una gran idea Misa-san," convinió Ryuuzaki, y Raito se golpeó la frente.

"Ahora no uses esto como una excusa para zafarte de tus problemas con Matsuda." Le dijo Raito a Ryuuzaki cuando llegaron al café.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Porque estas usando orejas de conejo?"

"Ne, Raito-kun, ¡no te olvides de su linda cola de conejito!" agregó Misa alegremente.

Raito gruño, sin saber que sus otras divididas personalidades también.

Sorprendentemente Ryuuzaki cobró otras…apariencias. Una del tipo gentil. El tipo del que Raito usualmente consigue cuando camina alrededor destellando esa preciosa sonrisa. Yup.

Y sorprendentemente Misa estaba un poco celosa. Ella se había asegurado así misma que tenía a Raito-kun y no tenia necesidad de raritos con orejas de conejo. Raritos ricos. Con geniales aros negros alrededor de sus ojos. Con geniales cabellos. Con…oh que diablos.

Rápidamente Misa se enfrasco en su sundae de fresa, el cual estaba siendo observado por L desde su pastel de fresa. Raito suspiró, bebiendo su café.

Misa ya iba a comerse esa aparente deliciosa fresa cuando esta desapareció. Rápidamente miró L, quien justamente acababa de colocar la fresa en su boca. Sus orejas de conejito se movieron. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y…

Raito recordaría esto por siempre como el impopular "MisaL ligue".

O, como dijo Misa:

"¡A Misa-Misa le gusta los conejitos de fresa!"

* * *

N.T: Ahhhh, después de seis meses estoy de vuelta con la traducción. Un poco pesado depues de tanto tiempo. Esta vez si subiré pronto, lo prometo.

(1) cosas de la autora, creo que puso uninteligent. Lo busqué por todas partes pero no tiene significado formal.

una cosilla, el título iba a ser "A MisaMisa le gustan los conejitos de fresa!" pero...uh, no alcanzó el espacio. Será la proxima :(


End file.
